Finding light in the darkness
by Motherofducks
Summary: Whilst following a lead on her father's whereabouts in Gotham, Alex meets a detective searching for her own lost family. As they work together, to stop Cadmus and find those they love, they build a bond that might just save them both.


**A/N: Hi, first time author here, so, please be kind when leaving your comments.** **I own none of the unoriginal characters.**

Special Agent Alex Danvers, walked

through the almost deserted DEO corridors. After another night unable to sleep she decided to head to the office in the hope a good workout would clear her mind. Just as she had hoped the gym was empty when she arrived, which was not that surprising seeing as it wasn't even five in the morning. Slipping in her headphones, she spent a few minutes warming up her muscles, before wrapping her hands. Picking her favourite playlist she began throwing a series of jabs and kicks at the bag in front of her. Each blow was punctuated in her mind with the things troubling her.

Thud, Maggie. Thud, finding her father. Thud, Cadmus. Thud, protecting Kara. Thud, Reign. Thud, World Killers. Kick, Maggie. Kick, finding her father. Kick, Cadmus. Kick, protecting Kara. Kick, Reign. Kick, World Killers. Round and round the thoughts went, her frustration growing with each circuit until her breathing grew heavy and her muscles began to protest.

As much as she knew she had made the right decision to end things with Maggie. Even if they couldn't be together, it made her shudder to even imagine a world where they don't love each other. Yet that knowledge was of little comfort when she went to bed alone at night. Her mind plagued with the doubts and questions; would ever find a love like that again? Was it worth trading what they had, what was real for something she might have one day?

Even at work, a place she normally excelled she felt like she was letting everyone down. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't been able to find her father. Ever since Kara had told her he was alive it all she could think about was bringing him home. Instead, he was still with Cadmus and she had no idea what horrors he faced every day because she couldn't find him. With every day that passed, it felt like he was slipping further and further away from them.

Then there was the threat posed by The World Killers. Kara faced threats every day, she had lost before, but nothing could have prepared Alex for how broken Kara was after her fight with Reign. Seeing her sister so battered and bruised, had frightened her more than she let on. It was the first time she was truly confronted with the possibility of losing her sister. It seemed even crueller since Kara and Lena had finally realised what had been obvious to those around them and started a relationship.

Her early morning workout and self-recrimination were interrupted by the appearance of her sister. "Winn has something to show us."

Picking up her water bottle, Alex took a long drink before asking, "On Reign?"

"No, Cadmus." Folding her arms, Kara leaned back against the wall and observed her sister, noting the dark circles under her eyes, she asked, "You doing okay?"

Dropping down on the bench, Alex started unwrapping her hands as she replied, "I'm fine. Just frustrated that we have nothing on the Reign or the other two World Killers."

Kara didn't fully believe her sister but decided it was a conversation best had over ice cream and wine rather than at work. "We'll find them and when we do, we'll find a way stop them."

"Yes we will," Agreed Alex as she stood and started making her way to the door, "and then a long vacation somewhere hot and sunny is called for."

"Yes!" Grinned Kara as she followed her sister into the main bullpen where J'onn and a yawning Winn where waiting.

Nodding at the newcomers, J'onn addressed Winn, "What have you got, Agent Scott?"

"Last week Gotham PD raided what they thought was a drug warehouse, instead, they found a Cadmus lab." Grimacing he pressed a button to bring up a series of pictures and continued, "Complete with human and alien experiments. During their search, they found these things hidden under some floorboards."

Alex took an involuntary step forward as she took in the latest image on the screen. It showed a picture of herself and Kara as children taped in a tatty journal filled with familiar symbols. "That's my dad's."

"You're sure?" Asked J'onn."

"Positive, I recognise the handwriting and the symbols. He always said that was one of his favourite pictures. It was taken just after Kara arrived, our parents took us camping. We stayed up all night looking at the stars." Recalled Alex.

"I remember that trip." Added Kara, in a soft voice. "If he was held there then we need to go there."

"Sending a team to Gotham presents a problem." Mused J'onn, "Especially if that team includes Supergirl."

"I'll go alone."

"Alex…"

Cutting her sister off, Alex continued, "If anyone asks I'm taking some time off and seeing the sites."

"Are there any sites in Gotham?" Asked Winn.

Ignoring Winn's quip, Alex continued, "J'onn, please, I have to go. This is the first lead we've had in months. I can be there and back in forty-eight hours."

J'onn took a moment to consider Alex's proposal. "Fine. But, you're to check in regularly and at the first sign of trouble, you get out of there. No being a hero."

"Deal."

"Good, go home and pack a bag, I'll have a jet waiting for you within the hour."

Nodding, Alex turned to her sister, "Can you fly me home?"

"Let's go." Nodded Kara.

After taking a quick shower, Alex pulled out an overnight bag and began packing for her trip. Zipping up the bag, Alex looked across at her sister, she could tell by the way Kara was worrying her bottom lip that something was troubling the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shrugged Kara.

"Kara, you're a terrible liar. Now, tell me what's wrong? Please."

"I don't like this, I should be going with you. What if it's a trap?"

"Kara, you're needed here, besides you have dinner with Lena tonight and you can't cancel again."

"She would understand." Countered Kara.

"I know, she would, but it's not necessary." Crossing the room, Alex pulled her sister in for a warm hug. "Plus, you know, I can kinda take care of myself."

"I know that." Pouted Kara, "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Promise me you'll call when you arrive and after you've spoken to…."

Knowing her sister would give her a long list, Alex cut her off, "I promise to call and check in with you every couple of hours."

"You better." Warned Kara, "Or I will be flying into Gotham, no matter what problems it causes."

Arriving in Gotham Alex, headed straight for her hotel, staying only long enough to deposit her bag and change into a slightly less wrinkled shirt. Hailing a cab she headed to the precinct to meet J'onn's contact. Approaching the bored looking uniformed officer behind the desk, "I'm looking for Commissioner Gordon."

Not looking up from the small TV he was watching the uniformed officer asked, "Who shall I say is here?"

"Alex Danvers."

"Take a seat, I'll let him know you're here."

Alex had just finished texting Kara when a shadow fell across her and a burly man with a moustache asked, "You Danvers?"

Nodding, Alex stood and held out her hand."You must be Commissioner Gordon?"

"Call me Jim. Let's take a walk."

They walked in silence to a small coffee shop around the corner from the precinct. The silence continued until the waitress had delivered their coffees and a slice of pie for Gordon.

Taking a slim file out of his jacket, Gordon slid it across the table to Alex. "Here's the file."

"Thanks." They lapsed into silence as Alex read the information. "Where's the original journal."

"Missing."

"What do you mean, it's missing?" Frown Alex.

"Maybe it was lost, maybe it was stolen. Either way, it's gone. This is the best I can do for you." Shrugged Gordon before turning his attention to his pie.

Alex could tell the man was holding something back, but considering his rank and the fact he was only meeting with her as a favour to J'onn she decided not to challenge him on it. "What about the captive who survived, when can I talk to him?"

"You can't, he died in hospital two days ago."

Resisting the urge to swear in frustration, Alex asked, "What was the cause of death?"

"Heart attack. I might have brought that, had his father not died in a car crash the same night."

"You think it was a hit?"

"I do." Nodded Jim. "Can't prove it though."

"Yeah, Cadmus are good at covering their tracks." Agreed Alex, as she continued to look through the slim file Gordon had given her. Picking up one of the glossy pictures which showed her father talking with a younger blonde woman, she put it on the table and asked, "Do you know who the woman is?"

"That is Doctor Hannah Grace. She was one of Gotham's leading plastic surgeons." Answered Gordon.

"Was?"

"Last year her parents were murdered. She was convinced it was by aliens, but we found no evidence to support that. She didn't take it well. She sold her practice, gave away her apartment and car and disappeared. That was taken back in December by a private eye hired by her sister."

"Can I talk to her sister? Or the PI who took the picture?"

"Howard Jones was the PI, he's in a coma at Gotham Central. Someone set a bomb off in his office." Replied Gordon, "As for the sister, if you can find her, you can try talking to her."

"You don't have any idea where she is?"

"She hasn't been to work or her apartment in days and before you ask her phone is off and there's been no activity on her credit cards."

With a growing sense of unease, Alex asked, "Was she a doctor too?"

"Nope. Detective. One of my best. That was until she and the original journal disappeared last week."

Alex was shocked at how unbothered the man opposite her was that one of his detectives along with a key piece of evidence was missing. "Aren't you worried she was taken by Cadmus?'

"No."

"No?"

"Agent Danvers, this is Gotham. If a detective goes missing there are certain individuals that find them. Quickly. I have it on good authority that Detective Grace is taking some personal time." Finishing his coffee, Gordon took a twenty from his wallet and put it on the table before standing and shrugging his coat back on. "I need to head back. If you find Silver, tell her she's got three weeks of holiday left, after that I expect her to get her arse back to work."

Following his lead, Alex stood and pulled on her jacket and followed him outside. "Thank you for this."

Shaking Alex's hand, Gorden said, "Tell J'onn we're even now."

Having called Kara and J'onn with an update, she made her way to the warehouse. As she ducked under the crime scene tape Alex was unaware she was being observed from the opposite rooftop.

Detective Silver Grace pulled up the collar of her jacket as she kept her gaze fixed on the abandoned warehouse opposite. She wasn't sure what had driven her to come back to this particular spot. It wasn't as if Cadmus would be coming back. Hearing a soft thud, she turned to address the masked woman who had joined her on the roof. "Stalking is a crime, one even the great Batwoman isn't except from."

"You shouldn't be here Silver."

Turning back to the building opposite, the detective asked, "Says who?"

"You know who and you know why."

"Didn't know Voldemort operated in Gotham." Quipped the brunette.

"Silver..."

"As much as Bruce might like to think he runs Gotham, he isn't my boss and unless he owns this building he can't tell me I can't be here."

Before Kate could answer they watched a woman approach and duck under the remains of the police tape. "Who's that?"

Walking to the edge of the roof, the woman known as Silver replied, "Don't know, but I'm going to find out. Unless you plan on stopping me?"

Kate considered for a moment before sighing in defeat. "I was never here." Handing the woman a black rucksack, "These night come in useful."

Opening the bag the detective looked inside, her eyebrows rising as she took in the contents. "Thank you."

Nodding, Kate gave her friend a sad smile. "I know what it's like to lose a sister. Just be safe and call me if you need me."

Alex had been so engrossed in studying the marks carved into the cell wall that she hadn't heard anyone approaching until she felt the barrel of a gun press between her shoulder blades and a voice order, "Hands up."

Cursing herself for not being more aware, Alex slowly raised her hands, "My name is Special Agent Alex Danvers, my team will be here any minute."

Removing the agents gun from her holster, the newcomer slipped it into the waistband of her own jeans before zip tying Alex's wrists together. "Except, I know you're alone." Pulling out her phone, the newcomer typed in Alex's name and asked, "What are you doing here Agent Danvers?"

"That's classified." Replied Alex, "Who are you?"

The masked stranger, ignored the question as she read the information on her screen. Her interest was further piqued when she saw Alex was not an FBI agent but a DEO agent. "What you are doing here, Special Agent Danvers of the DEO."

"Investigating." Quipped Alex.

"An empty building?"

"What are you doing here?"

The stranger countered with a question of her own. "What do you know about Cadmus?"

"What do you know about them?"

"Not enough." Admitted the stranger. "Well, not really FBI Alex Danvers on a classified mission. How about a drink?"

"What?" Asked Alex, her confusion growing as the masked stranger turned and walked towards the door.

Bending to lay Alex's gun on the ground, she replied, "Molly's on Main street in one hour."

"Can you at least untie me?" Realising the other woman was already heading towards the main exit, Alex called out, "Wait! How will I know who you are?"

Getting no response, Alex swung her arms down to meet her rising knee, snapping the zip tie. Picking up her gun, she searched the rest of the warehouse. Finding no sign of her masked visitor or anything of use she headed outside to hail a cab. Giving the address of the bar, she called J'onn with an update before saying a silent prayer this meeting would give her some answers.


End file.
